A Certain Fairy Tail Guild
by SheenYih
Summary: Number Three and Number One fell on Magnolia and met our Fairy Tail wizards, what do you think will happen? Disaster? Love? or Friendship? Find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! This is my first crossover so please bear with the wrong typo and grammar cause English is my second language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail and Toaru majutsu no index. It belongs to Mashima-sensei and Kazuma-san

PART 1

Academy City, District 7

5:33 P.M

A certain albino was walking down the street of District 7 with a bag of coffee in hand. He is on his way to Yomikawa's place, the place where he currently lived in,  
a place so huge for a teacher's salary. Thoughts flooded his mind like a river.  
Thinking back of the words a certain loli had said.

'If you ever meet onee-sama, what'll you do? I always wonder about that. Misaka says as Misaka asks'

What will he do?

He don't know.

He never think of that situation.

Given the fact that he and the railgun hasn't cross path since then. He is 100% sure that the railgun hates him. That the railgun loathe him. He can't blame her though. After that shitty experiment happened he expect no less.

While he continued on walking, he noticed something is rubbing in his leg, he looked down and saw a kitten rubbing it's head.

"Fucking kitten"

He lightly shoved the kitten away and continued walking. When he looked in front of him, there was a girl completely wrapped in a cloak, looking intently at him. He can't see his whole appearance, only the features of her face. Cold breeze seems to blow even though it's still late in the afternoon.

"What do you fucking want brat?!"

He scowled, completely scaring the girl in front of him, or so he thought. She didn't move or raise even a finger. Feeling of annoyance enveloped him when the girl smiled at him sheepishly. He wasn't prepared for what's coming. A black hole appeared under him, he fell. He was so surprised that he can't react at the last minute. After that, everything turns black.

PART 2

At Tokiwadai Dorm Room

Slowly, Misaka closed their room's door and headed towards her bed, she carefully took every steps so as not to wake the sleeping pervert opposite her bed. She stays late than usual chasing after that idiot around. She sigh and was about to sit on her bed when suddenly she felt cautious, a chill run down her spine. With quick movements she look back at her roommates bed only to find no one.

"Onee-sama!" Out of thin air, a girl with auburn hair appeared centimeters above her. In the last second, she managed to grab her school bag and swing it in front, hitting the girl in the face.

"You pervert!" she yell, looking at the girl slump on the other bed.

"But ... Onee-sama. Kuroko can't sleep without looking at your face first. I want to-" She was cut off by a sudden gust of wind from the window. On instinct, they both look at the source at the same time.

There, looking at them from the outside, a girl in a cloak. She smiled creepily at the two.

"AAAHHHH!" A portal under Misaka's feet opened and she fell. Kuroko quickly turned around only to see no one. Misaka is gone. Biting her lips, she look at the window and saw nothing.

Their room's door flew open revealing the demonic dorm mistress.

"Shirai! Where is Misaka?!" But her question fell on deaf ears. Kuroko's eyes widen in shock.

"Onee-sama!"

Done! Please review and don't be harsh cause i'm an amateur.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. This is Chapter Two. Please review but don't be harsh cause English is my second language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail and Toaru Majutsu no Index

* * *

Chapter 2: **Railgun And Accelerator**

Mikoto slowly opened her eyes, her sight is still blurry so she blinked a few times, slowly, she regain her senses.

'Where am I?'

She snap her eyes open and sat up abruptly remembering what exactly had happened. There was a girl, a portal and .. she blinked still feeling a little dizzy, that's when she noticed her surroundings, she's on a bed and ..

"So you're awake now?" She looked at the source of the voice, just beside her, her eyes widen, seeing the least person she ever want to see on another bed beside her.

He has a scowl plastered on his face, that red eyed, white haired monster, the one who killed her sisters, the number one Esper in all of Academy City, Accelerator.

"What are you doing here?!" She yell, sparks emitting from her bangs, blood rush from her body to her head, she's mad, she's fuming with anger, just a mere sight of this guy can make her blood boil.

The man in front of her didn't seem to mind,"Hold your horses down third-rate, it's not like you'll win  
if you fight me , besides, didn't you realize that were stuck in the same predicament or are you just too damn  
stupid to even consider?"

That's when she finally look around, processing her surroundings, he's got a point, they are indeed .. in an infirmary?

"Where are we?" She asked, setting her angers aside.

"Do I look like iknow?" He sarcastically replied.

She clicked her tounge in annoyance, irritation getting the best of her. But due to her amazing self-control, she let that one slide.

"Do you saw a creepy girl in a cloak?" He look at her, finally getting his attention.

"Yeah" He lamely replied,"Whatever happens, do not use your ability"

She frowned.

"Why not?"

"Just fucking do what I say" She clenched her fist, she really hate this guy and his arrogant attitude.

"You're not my mom! And why am I even stuck here with all people but you?" Her expression is well written on her face. After all, she barely  
knew this guy, all she know is that she hates him, nothing more, nothing less.

The white boy leaned his back on the headrest of the bed, not minding the Railgun's surge of electricity.

"Do you really think I love to get stuck her with a big-mouth third rate? I better get stuck with that fucking hero than a fucking stupid brat like you"

If someone were to see this situation, someone who knew both these people very well, that person might die on a heart attack, who wouldn't? Number One and Number Three of Academy City exchanging verbal insults instead of fighting till one dies.

Mikoto was about to open her mouth to criticize the white guy when the door opened, Two female figures walked in.

"They're awake" The blonde girl exclaimed. Mikoto looked at Accelerator for a brief moment and look at the two figures and she smiled, activating her ojou-sama attitude. Her irritation dispersed in an instant.

"Hi there, were the ones who bring both of you here after founding both of you unconscious on our way here, By the way, I'm Lucy and this is Erza" She her hand at herself and then to the red haired girl. Mikoto smiled brightly and she bowed slightly.

"Thank you for saving us, we owe you, if it weren't for you we'd be dead by now, w'll be glad if we can do something in return for your kindness, Lucy-san, Erza-san. I'm Mikoto, Mikoto Misaka and this guy with me is Accelerator" They both shake shake hands with the other, Erza and Lucy looked at Accelerator but the boy didn't move nor utter a single word.

"No need to be so formal Mikoto, just Erza and Lucy is fine, besides, a thanks is the most appreciated, that's how our guild works" Erza replied, hands over her chest. She gives an aura of a leader befitting the way she talks.

"Guild?"

Accelerator finally ask, averting his gaze from the window to the red head female in the room.

Erza nod

"Yes, a guild, don't you know what it is?" Accelerator didn't answered so Erza continued, taking his treatment as a yes,"An organization or so the others called it where wizards or magicians exist, they all take on different request as their job, every member is symbolizes by an insignia" She explained, pointing at her shoulder where a blue crest rest.

"So you two use magic?"

"Yes, I presume you're just a normal person then, am I right?" Seeing that the Number One has no plan on continuing the conversation, Mikoto smiled to caught the red head's attention.

"Yeah, we are, would you mind If I ask where we are?"

"Were in Magnolia and this guild is called Fairy Tail"

'Fairy .. Tail?'

Magic. Guild. Wizards. Fairy Tail

Behind Mikoto's smile is her confused mind, she fells like it would explode anytime. One of the top ability users in Academy City can't process the information which is unknown to her until now.

"I would like to see this guild, can you show me around for a minute?" Mikoto asks, looking at the two with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, but .. will he come too?" Lucy ask, pointing at Accelerator's back who slump again on bed.

"Don't mind him" She said, waving her right hand.

She stood up, wiping her gray pleated skirt. She saw her school bag at the side table and decided to let it be, it's not like she won't come back.

Lucy and Erza lead the way outside, opening the infirmary's door, what greeted her is a ..

Destroyed hall. Rowdy bunch of Idiots.

* * *

When Accelerator was finally alone at the infirmary, he stared at the ceiling. The Number One in Academy City has thoughts in his mind. First of all, his choke is gone, still, he can talk, think, probably walk and use his ability. He used it earlier. He redirected the sound waves when The Railgun and the two females was about to leave.

Second, they are not in Academy City and there are guilds and magics that he don't know of. And lastly, he is stuck with the railgun of all people, he wouldn't mind if it is Last Order, Yoshikawa Kikyou and Yomikawa Aiho, but the railgun?

Nah, you can just forget about it.

He was about to drift back to sleep when the door flew open, several people walked in carrying a pink haired guy who is compalining in pain, they dropped him off at the bed beside him. The pink haired idiot is massaging his right arm that he guessed has dislocated bone. He observed closely when a girl sat beside the idiot, she extend both of her arms at the idiot's right arm, and a green glow of light appeared. After several minutes, the pained expression of the idiot was gone, he raised his fist in the air.

Accelerator can only stared wide eyed

"I'm glad you're finally okay, Natsu-san" The little girl exclaimed, smiling brightly.

'He ...

He's ...

He's healed?!'

* * *

**Chapter done!**

Hey, I've got a question. I know this is not the right place to ask but i'll ask anyway.

The Capacity Down in TAKNR, does it also affect Accelerator who can redirect sound in his will? I mean If Accelerator can redirect the sound just before the Capacity Down can be activated, he won't get affected right? Just wondering.

Anyway, please review but please don't be harsh, I'm an amateur and English is my second language.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Both works are not mine and never will be

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Alliance or Not?

.o.o.o.  
He felt like an idiot , gaping like an idiot, so before the bunch of idiots (in his eyes) take notice of him, he quickly plastered his infamous scowl back on his face. He clicked his tongue for looking like an idiot. After all, he the number one esper in all of Academy City, is caught off guard by some wierd and strange healing ability. Men has still their own pride especially if you're on top of the food chain. The strongest, the predator, the hunter, the killer and any terms you might want to add. The laughters and chattering reached his precious ears and his scowl deepen. He closed his eyes and push the sounds away for a more peaceful slumber and the fact that his power output is back to it's fullest, he missed it, so better use it every now and then before one second its gone.

He opened his eyes ready to slip in bed again and feel the comfort of the blanket and mattress when he saw the pink idiot in front of him. His mouth open and close every so often forming words, talking to him. His hands moving here and there, introducing himself, he guess. His face never leave that wide grin and he speaks enthusiastically though he can't hear him. 'Creatures of the light' he thought. For him that would be the best description for the likes of this people. Idiots who lives in the light and oblivious to dark happenings when the night fell. He raised a brow when the idiots finally left, leaving only the little girl who performed the healing. In all honesty, he is itching to know just how did that happened, but decided not yo ask simply because it will hurt his pride to ask someone who is younger than him.  
The girl started talking but stopped as soon as she saw that the guy in front of him is not even moving a muscle. She quickly walks to a table in a corner and opened its drawer. She grab a pen and turn her gaze to him.  
Confuse, yes he is. The girl in front of him opened the pen and raised it in the air as if writing. Again, his eyes nearly widen when the girl did what he thought is impossible. The girl wrote in the air and a yellowish green glow appeared in its path. Quickly, he recognized the letters, not Japanese. Alphabet, and of course, being the number one and having the number one brain, he understood that.  
'I figured you can't hear but still I assume you can speak. My name is Wendy Marvell, I'm a sky dragon slayer, nice to meet you mister ... can I ask your name?'  
He didn't move, he didn't respond, not until he raised a delicate eyebrow at her. "My name is of no importance, what do you want?" The girl named Wendy Marvell flinched but kept standing. He is being harsh, he knows that, especially to a young girl who is a year or two older than Last Order. Still, he didn't let that one move him. For him, its a basic survival skill to keep your demeanor harsh and avoid showing any soft side that could get you killed in an instant. Considering that he was in an unknown place surrounded by unknown people, its only natural for him to act harshly, except of course if being harsh is actually his nature. The girl, wrote in the air a little hesitant. She never looked directly at him or glance at him.  
'I .. I j-just .. I believe I saw your friend with Lucy and Erza, I just want to ask if you want to go to her, I can take you to her'  
Friend. The very word itself struck him like lightning, he and The Railgun are not friends, not even in the slightest, they don't even look like one, yet here she was spouting something that very much sound like a curse to him. This only deepen the too deep scowl in his face accompanied by the intimidating stare he is giving the little child. "There is no need for that" Silence come after that, it stretches for about a minute or so that it was deafening, at least for the little girl cause the the number one in Academy City loves silence and would trade anything just to have it especially now when he wants to sleep and face the problem later. A little shakily, the girl wrote into the air with her amazing pen that amazed Accelerator like a little baby. 'I see, then please excuse me, I shall go now Mister-san, please don't hesitate to ask for my assistance if you feel anything' She spun on her heels turning his back to him and closing the door with a soft thud. Finally, he let his body relax and slip to bed. Covering his entire body with the blanket and falling asleep where no one but himself will be able to wake. The obvious boy open for any attacks in all angles, but he trust in his ultimate defence's judgement that he is able to sleep in silence.

* * *

v.v.v.v.v

The Railgun, known as Mikoto Misaka stood in complete confusion staring at the very scene unfolding in front of her.  
The guild hall, which her companions as of now spoke of with pride and brilliance is nothing but a mess. And when she says a mess. She means a total mess. Tables were tossed everywhere to the point where some is nothing but piles of destroyed piece of woods. The same goes for the chair too. Along with the tables, it was destroyed without little remorse that even she would cry if put in those chairs shoes. Dust and debris where everywhere, and it makes her cough few times. Other than that, her face turns awe, she was stun to no end, sure, she says she wants to learn more about this magic they speak of, but to actually saw one, no, scratch that, but to actually saw tens, hundreds of different magic played out in front her? It just so amazing that she became speechless. It was .. beautiful. Different colors of light surrounded her. The rainbow is now within her grasp. To her it feels like the rainbow is dancing around her and she felt like a little kid playing around. Well, that is until a sword made of ice flew past her barely missing her cheek. She completely snap out of her stupor when a ball of fire is coming her way. Her first instinct is to counter it with her own ability but a certain white haired monster appeared in her mind. So, discarding the thought, she dodge to her right and bump into someone. She look up to see a fuming Erza gritting her teeth and clenching her fist. 'Is it just my imagination or am I seeing a dark aura around her?' She thought looking at the said girl with slightly amused expression. It seems like she is not the only one to notice such display, the bunch of people who is responsible for wrecking and creating a mess out of their so called guild hall stop and stared at her. As a girl who is raised with proper manners and etiquette, she knows that staring is rude, especially when there is at least good of a hundred staring. They gulped, the bunch of rioters gulped, staring at the red head who is standing in silence for mere minutes now. "Are you all fighting?" the redhead finally ask and no kidding, she saw all of them flinch.  
"W-were n-not, why would all of us fight each other without reason?" A guy with no shirt just in his boxers made his way from the back to their front. He's stuttering, yes she can tell but she can't help but feel a small blush crept upon her face. Who wouldn't? He's cute and have almost the same hair color as the certain idiot she knows back home. "I see, that's good then, perhaps you can all clean the guild hall. Clean that not even a speck of dust can escape, after that, you can all bond with each other like the family we all are. I just wish that next time I won't have a bucket of water thrown at me from random direction" She glared at all of them, her eyes fierce as if ready to end someone's life this instant. She too can almost feel the intense atmosphere around.  
"I'm sorry for this weird greeting Mikoto, don't worry though, this is only normal" Lucy softly whisper, leaning at her side.  
'Right .. I almost forgot about her'  
"This is normal? Really? One look and I think they're killing each other" She raised an eyebrow in confusion when the girl chuckled softly. She was raising a hand to cover her mouth as she chuckled softly like a refined lady. Lest she's an esper Mikoto knew with absolute certainty that Lucy is more than qualified to enter in Tokiwadai.  
"You do? Then I'm sorry to disappoint you, let's just say that that's their way of loving each other. To be honest, I also thought they are killing each other when I first set foot in this guild, so trust me when I say I know what you feel" She felt herself smiling. For some reason she felt warm in here. That everyone in here can be trusted and can be considered friend. She winced at the thought that not EVERYONE in here can be trusted after all cause a certain albino she hates the most crossed her mind.  
'A heartless insane killer is here after all'  
"Erza who's she?" In their short conversation, the two didn't notice a pair of pink haired and raven haired has walked to them. The raven haired man has his shirt now, from where he got it, don't ask her she don't know.  
Seeing that its only appropriate to introduce herself herself, Mikoto smiled and bowed her head slightly.  
"Very please to meet you, my name is Mikoto Misaka and you are..?" The man extend his hands for a handshake, which she accept.  
"Gray. Gray Fullbuster" "I see .. but .. where is your .. uh shirt?" She asked a little embarrassed. She don't know and she certainly didn't see that one coming. She swear to the root itself, the man has it on earlier.  
The said man looked down and he suddenly panicked,"W-what ..? I swear I has it on!"  
The blonde haired sighed and drag him by his arm and walked away, all the while muttering,"Yes you do"  
"Hey there, so you're Mikoto? My name's Natsu Dragneel, are you here to join Fairy tail? Welcome! I'm sure you would love it here, you get to fight anyone to test your strength. I know I'm strong, so its only advisable that you avoid fighting me yet, still, I want to fight you to test my strength. So, what do you say?" The boy named Natsu enthusiastically said looking at her with his eyes glowing and with his grin widening. She waved both of her hand frantically to dismiss the boy's guesses "N-no .. easy, I won't join the guild, I have to be a mage if I want to join, that's a requirement, right?" The boy's smile fell and he looked down. In her part, she wanted to join the guild to gain information about this land or should she say world?. In her earlier interactions with the girls, she managed to piece together that this 'Fairy Tail' is indeed a wizard's guild and as the name implies is only for people who can use said 'magic' so it's obvious that she isn't allowed to join the guild unless she show her ability off and declared it as Thunder magic. She can't afford to stay here much longer knowing that her friends back home are now probably worried. She unknowingly took a step back when Natsu suddenly looked up and clasped her right hand with both of his hands. He smiled and looked at Erza who stayed silent the entire time with her hands over her chest.  
"Then, we can make an exception, right Erza? Mikaka can join the guild right?" Erza blinked then smiled faintly "Unfortunately no, Natsu, uhm .. well she can work here as Mira's helper if she wants and her friend wants" She frowned at that mention of 'friend' knowing full well that she is pertaining to that monster that they left at the infirmary. The anti-social killer whom she hate the most. Just calling him friend leave a bad taste in her mouth, but before she can correct the sickening use of term 'friend' she looked at Natsu and huffed. "My name is Mikoto Misaka not Mikaka, please do correct it the next time you're going to call me by my name or my surname. It felt weird and Mikaka is certainly an awful choice for a name"  
Natsu make an 'oh' then grin "Sure thing Mikoko" She face palmed. No use correcting it now if she don't want to hear another version of her name.  
.o.o.o.  
The sun painted the sky an orange blend with yellow as the sun goes down and fetch the night sky for it's duties to tell the people that a good night sleep can achieve under the shone of the beautiful moonlight that rivals even the beauty of the most beautiful girl created by the creator.  
And as beautiful as it should be and what time it would be, it does not really matter to a certain two people walking side by side, and by side by side meant they are at least 2 meters apart with each other.  
"What do you want? Speak and don't waste my time" Mikoto hissed She kept walking to god knows where and still refused to look at her supposed companion.  
She was asking questions and gathering information earlier from the guild members when this guy approached saying they have to talk. And the guild members knowing that it is a private conversation left and said they have something to do so they should just continue their chat sometime later.  
And that's how they ended up outside "We should cooperate with each other at least for now so we could find a way back home. Don't get me wrong, asking you for cooperation is a damn freaking thing to do"  
Mikoto stopped and glanced at him, her eyes wide and mouth agape.  
"Cooperate? Me? You? Are you kidding me? Are you even sure that I would accept such a thing? Just so you know, I can handle myself well enough to last without askinq help from the likes of you" She laughed bitterly, just the thought of it give her a feeling of nausea. He continued walking and stayed silent for a moment, completely ignoring her. She gritted her teeth and ran after him.  
She didn't even mind the fact that they are now in a forest and no longer in the town proper.  
"Hey!" She yell and ran past him to face him and blocked his path.  
Accelerator stopped and finally looked at her with dull eyes.  
"Do you really think I'll accept anything you have to suggest knowing full well about what happened? About what you did? I am not stupid enough to team up with the one who killed my sisters as if nothing have happened!" She continued to grit her teeth and bit her bottom lip hard enough that it almost bled. She is looking down with her fist clench.  
Truly, the surroundings listen to them as the silence stretch for some minutes with the wind passing by and the occasional chirping of the birds.  
He flinched. She didn't saw it or paid any attention to it but he definitely flinched.  
"I won't say sorry. I am aware that only death can atone for my sins and I vow to repent for it until the time come that death will come knocking at my door, but I won't say sorry, not to you" He said calmly, gone is the curse words and his clicking tongue and scowled face. The number one esper of Academy City really did repent for his sins little by little by protecting Last Order, The Sisters, and everything connected and important to them and that is what The Railgun doesn't know.  
Come to think of it, protecting the Big Sister of those younger sisters is now added in his list. But, as meaningful as it is for Accelerator, it meant nothing for Mikoto for she don't even know about it.  
So, it hit her core. It made her mad even more. A massacre of ten thousand and not even a sorry can be utter not even a sorry can be said.  
Sparks flew from her bangs, it circled around her and get stronger the more her emotions flooded her mind. "You .. you BASTARD!" she yell stretching her right hand as the surge of electricity shot forward like the obedient little soldier they are, eager to hit their target and incapacitate them right this instant. But her attack failed, hitting a some kind of barrier just as it was about to hit their target before bouncing back at her, and hitting the tree behind her, but that didn't stop her, she launched electricity after electricity at him like a madman. Everytime she throw arcs of electricity at him, she cried her heart out. The electricity she produced this time differ in intensities from the one she usually make. "Do you really think you have a way to repent?! Do you really think I'll forgive you?! Why don't you just die already!" She yell, along with the arcs of electricity that she throws at him.  
All her attempts went in vain without her caring about it. Blue sparks of electricity shone with the dimly lit sky and devastated the trees and plants around them causing strange and different animals to flee to safety lest they want to be fried to death, but just like before, the arcs of electricity that she throw at him bounce back at her and hit the ground behind her. She didn't notice it or probably just let it slip, but her electricity never hit her, just behind her. With the power of reflection the number one possess, the attacks should fly straight at her with the same speed and strength but no, it never gave her even a scratch. Finally, after several minutes The Railgun fell to her knees, crying, tears streamed down from her eyes to her cheeks. She never felt so weak before, in front of her friends exclude the Imagine Breaker, she never cries or even show her weaknesses, she will always be The Railgun, the 3rd strongest level 5 esper of Academy City, the one who can be relied on and the one who won't involve others in her own problems.  
"You .. y-you don't understand how useless.. I am in front of them.. when you bastard monster killed them.. you don't understand what.. I - I felt when my recently recognized sisters get killed in front of me saying .. i-it's alright.. heh.. how can a killer like you even feel anything" she muttered as she sobbed and let her tears do the job of expressing her feelings.  
Accelerator didn't move, he didnt even lift a finger as he looked down at The Original of those girls he swore with his life to protect. "I said I won't say sorry but I never said I won't do anything to repent for what I did so shut your damn mouth and wipe those tears of yours, you look like a fucking damsel in distress-" he looked away and put both of his hands in his pocket,"though, it's alright if you want to confess anything that bothers you to lighten their weight on your shoulders and its not like saying sorry will change anything"  
Mikoto wiped her tears with the back of her hand and turned to look at him with swollen eyes. She glared at him, she already cried two times this year in front of others, the first one is the one whom she have a crush with but never admitted it herself and this time, the one whom she hated most. Her glare is full of daggers that even in this cold evening is visible under the moonlight. "How are you even sure that I'll cooperate?" She asked, her voice is quite rough due to her continuous shouting earlier.  
"Because I said so" he said confidently with his blood red eyes looking down at her.  
"I can just stab you at the back" "You can't, cause my barrier of reflection is absolute, at least for you"  
She clicked her tongue and prepared to stand up, she wipe some dust off of her skirt and toss some lock of her hair to her back.  
"Were not even together for a day and you already have my habit, that's too bad, it fits me better" he clicked his tongue and smirk at her.  
Her eyes widen and she glared at him "You.. you.. How dare you compare yourself to me! I am not a heartless killer like you!" She hissed, sparks emitting from her bangs, it flickers for a moment then disappeared.  
"I never said you are.. Tch. Seriously, what will I tell that brat when she ask about you?" That caught Mikoto's attention, she stared intently at him and narrowed her eyes as if to intimidate him which (mind you) did not work.  
"Who?" "None of your businesses" He clicked his tongue and saw the very hint of annoyance painted the girl's features. He didn't know it either how The Railgun can act like this in front of him even after her rampage. Not minding the countless insults and remarks he received from her, The Railgun seems to cooperate in an unspoken ceasefire between them and just glare at him and maybe curse him to death in her head every now and then. Maybe she knows her attempts is futile Or maybe she knows that he can kill her in just one flick of his finger 'Uhm .. Not very likely'  
"So, temporary alliance is it?" He ask, extending his hand at her. The Railgun rolled her eyes heavenwards and folded her arms. "No"  
He raised a brow and his hand dropped to his side. "I already said this, I won't accept any alliance, suggestions and anything you have to offer. Do not take me lightly you monster, I can still last for 158 moves in a battle between you and me" Now he didn't see that one coming. The calculations of the super computer 'Tree Diagram', a battle between him and The Railgun where she would ultimately meet her demise at her 158 move. Back then, he sometimes wonder if she is that weak or he's just stronger. How nostalgic, he feels like killing someone right now, please note the sarcasm.  
He defeatedly sigh for the stubbornness of her co-level 5, this only proves that she really is just a little girl. He reached for his pocket again and slowly took out something that caught her attention rather fast. It glimmer the moment the moonlight hit it. "T-t-thats ... that's .. h-how.. why.. you .. you" The Railgun managed to form out as her mouth gape and her eyes widen, she shakingly point a finger at him and fight the urge to cut his hand clean off, as if she can anyway. The thing he holds is so very dangerous that she can't helped but mentally scoffed. This is bad, that thing can force her to become submissive just this once. She will not be able to refused the call of her inner personality and it will embarrass her even if the one who will be able to witness it is her long time hatred.  
'Mikoto, don't. Don't. Pull yourself together, you have to PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!' She mentally, berated herself. Her gaze didn't left the thing that is in Accelerator's hand, it dangerously took down her defenses that even Kuroko can't even shake in the slightest. Her right hand unconsciously extend and slowly made it's way to the dangerous yet sickeningly irresistable thing in his hands, but before it can reach, she quickly hold her right hand with her left and forcefully drooped it down.  
In this situation, if things go on, she will have no choice but to give in and embarrass herself. She gritted her teeth and looked down, she was calculating the best course of action she can take to get out of the situation.  
"You're fucking weird. Alliance or not? If still no.." He closed his hand and slowly put it back to his pocket, but not before a certain hand grabbed it. He was a little bit surprised that Railgun stepped in his 'suppose' trap for alliance.  
'An alliance it is'  
She grab his hand and took back that thing that managed to dug deep into her inner self. She shakingly put it between her hands and kissed it. She lost.  
She had been defeated.  
But, she doesn't really care as her inner self that she fight for domination took over and invaded her mind.  
"An alliance of course! How could I refused such a generous offer now can't I?" She grin widely and rub the Gekota hairclip on her face. She can't helped but kiss it too. Such a beautiful clip, the clip itself is made of silver and Gekota's head that adorned the clip is made of Emerald of all things. She saw this item on the internet just recently and mentally fought with her head for a couple of days until she decided to buy one for herself, she just silently tell herself that hiding it and just adding it to her collection won't earn her teases from her friends. She wept that very day when the sales lady told her that they're already out of stock since the clip itself is a limited item, she swore to herself that she will never have any doubts anymore and just go for the goal cause she realizes that there's more rich students in Academy City than she anticipated. But now, seeing it person makes her didn't care about what would others say.  
She reached for her 'not' cheap clip in her head and replaced it with the Gekota hair clip she just acquired from her latest eye of hatred.  
She snap out of her stupor when she realized something, she looked at him skeptically then frowned.  
"How did you even got it in the first place?" She asked eyeing him seriously.  
"It is of no importance, now can we just fucking discuss damn things already?" He asked looking away, he silently grimaced, that clip cost him a fair amount of papers that can support a person throughout his study for half a year or even a year maybe. He bought it as a present for Last Order as the girl seems to like those weird frogs much like her big sister. Now though, he didn't have any choice but to use it to get the girl's cooperation, he would be lying if he said that he didn't wish for Railgun to reject it. There goes his 'suppose' supply of coffee for a year.  
"Fine fine. Just don't think that I'll agree to anything you have to say. I still hate you and if given the chance I will kill you, monster" "Yeah yeah. Feel free to do so once we finally get home"

* * *

**Author's Corner**

And there goes chapter 3. Sorry if it turned out bad and also for not updating these past few months. Hmm.. for the language system in Fiore. Alphabet. I'm sorry about that. It's not Fiore's system right? I remembered that when I've watched Fairy Tail's episode 19 Changeling. I've thought of changing it but decided not to cause I'm already halfway through the chapter and changing it might cause me to lose interest just drop it off. Also, it is to be easy on my part. Oh my god, I'm so selfish now.  
Sorry for the wrong grammar and typos. I am not that good in English and it's my second language.  
Anyway, until the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Both works aren't mine

* * *

**Chapter 4**: Killings

It was a cloudy morning and the rain threatens to fall anytime when the two dimension travelers showed up in the guild. They're not part of it, just visiting and probably gathering any in formations that can help them in anyway. When they enter the guild doors, they were greeted by an unusual sight. As always, members of the guild gathered at the guild hall seeing it as a new day but this day, murmurs filled the whole guild, at first they thought that they're the main eye of their gossip but drop the idea when they heard the word 'killing'. They spotted a familiar blonde haired and raven haired among the waves of gossiping people and decided to dig them out of information. At first, they have a look of confusion but then smiled when they greeted them.

"So what's up with everyone today?" Mikoto ask with both of her hands at her waist. Accelerator remained silent and let the Railgun do the talking.

"Everyone wonder who did that devastation to Magnolia Forest, craters are everywhere, trees and bushes are all burned up" Lucy replied shivering slightly at the mere thought of that devastation and who on earth did it along with THOSE..

Mikoto silently grimaced, guilt adorning her face for a fraction of second before switching to a fake horrific expression. Accelerator mentally cringes at that. Such a good actress.

"How horrendous, whoever did that must be a madman!" She said and the blonde can only nod in agreement.

"Well, he is not just a madman, but a sick psycho as well" Both the dimension travelers averted their gaze to Gray and look at him with confusion. The raven haired easily caught their looks and he frown.

"What? You don't know? That psycho killed a group of people crossing the forest. Damn, I knew that blue streaks of light are an indication" He clenched his fist and grits his teeth so hard that they almost heard it grinding with each other.

'I DIDN'T KILLED ANYONE!'

Mikoto mentally yelled. Her face twisting into a frown, sure she was like a madman that night but she never killed anyone nor has a plan of doing so, except of course if Accelerator is her target, she'll go for an instant kill of course.

"Setting that aside, where were you two slept last night anyway?" Lucy asked, breaking the uncomfortable and awkward silence that stretch for about a minute now.

Mikoto scratch the back of her head

"Well, that.. is not important" Lucy was about to protest when an ear spitting growl made its way to their ears, it's not that of a wolf nor a dog but Mikoto Misaka's stomach. They stared at her intently and her face flushed red.

"Don't look at someone who hasn't even eaten since yesterday!" She yelled blushing furiously.

"Why don't we eat something then? Don't worry! My trea-" before she can finish her sentence..

"LAXUS! FIGHT ME!" An all too familiar voice reverberated through the whole guild. It made everyone stop from their tracks and looked at the source of the voice.

There, standing at the center of the guild hall, not too far away from them is Natsu Dragneel and in his way is Laxus Dreyar, the current Master's grandchild and one of the S Class Wizard.

Mikoto can't help but get curious, a fight, a real challenge will unfold right before her eyes. She will finally know how magic is uses in a fight. She glanced at Natsu before looking at his said opponent, a blonde guy with a lightning like scar at his eye. He wore something similar to a headset in his ears and he has this overflowing long black coat that rest at his shoulders. His arms are wrapped around his chest and he is looking at Natsu with boredom visible in his features.

"Who's that guy? He's not around yesterday" Mikoto ask to her sighing blonde companion.

"His name is Laxus Dreyar, the Master's very own grandchild and an S Class Wizard, he is also the leader of the Raijin Tribe" She said, without looking at her. From what she can tell, this is no new occurrence to them seeing as Lucy only sighed and Gray just watched. Murmurs flew across the hall and it only confirms her suspicions.

"He's into it again"

"This is getting old"

"I bet Natsu will get thrown in just one punch!"

"Don't wonder. He sure is"

"Laxus really is strong"

It made her really curious, really really curious, somehow she felt that in one way or another, she and Laxus has something similar with each other but she can't really point it out.

"Ready to kiss the ground again, eh Natsu?" The blonde haired Laxus finally spoke, silencing everyone. The fire mage just grin widely before steadying himself in a fighting stance.

"I've changed Laxus, this time, it's you who'll gonna kiss the ground so be ready cause I'm all fired up!" He yelps, lighting his fist with fire.

"Then give it all you've got Natsu!" Laxus said in return. This got the fire mage all excited and he charged at him, fire lighting his right hand.

Mikoto watched intently as Natsu's fist collided with Laxus's right hand. He caught it bare handed without even flinching due to heat. All of a sudden, yellow streaks of lightning erupted from Laxus's elbow as he hit Natsu real hard in the head. Natsu fell to the ground out cold.

Mikoto felt herself grinning, someone with the same ability as hers yet different. She felt herself shaking due to excitement, she felt that all the energy Natsu has earlier had somehow been passed on her. She wants to challenge him. She wants to fight Laxus and test her own strength and capabilities. She was snapped out of her own reverie when a finger poke her at her forehead, she look at the culprit and frown. Accelerator was looking at her as if saying 'Don't even dare'.

'Is this monster reading my mind?!'

"Mikoto are you okay? You're shaking" Lucy asked, genuine worry adorned her face. She switched back to her Tokiwadai demeanor and smiled politely.

"I am fine Lucy, there is no need to worry yourself, why don't we eat first? I'm sorry if it is charge on you for the meantime, I'll pay you back the first chance I get some money" Lucy waved her hand at her.

"Oh no no, I don't mind at all"

"Really now Lucy? Are you sure you're not cursing them in your head for taking away you're precious money for rent?" Gray asked teasingly, he quickly walked away when Lucy glared at her.

"Shut you!" She yelps after him before looking at her.

"Don't believe him, anyway, let's go eat?" She asked

"Sure, l want to ask for your help in finding job too, we can't always live out of kindness now, can we?"

"You sure can't" Lucy replied jokingly and started walking to the bar counter with the two dimension travelers.

.o.o.o.

* * *

After eating their fill. The trio settled at one of the tables in the guild hall. Mikoto inwardly smiled, these people are easy to get along with, they are not the type who interrogate and seek someone's identity if they deemed them to be suspicious. Of course, she can't let her guard down especially now that an incident in this so she thought perfect world had already happened.  
"I wonder what happened to the meeting, Master is not back yet" Lucy said, resting her chin at her palm.

Gray walked in nodding in agreement. He sat beside Lucy, not minding the blonde who is glaring at her.

"I too wonder, I just hope that it's not another one of that Erigor incident"

"What do you mean?" She smirked, And why if it isn't Gray-sama himself, are you here to let me have my revenge?" Lucy said, smiling sweetly at him.

He waved his hand frantically

"H-hey now Lucy, I'm serious here" he said fidgeting nervously, after all, the girl can be like Erza whenever she wanted.

"What do you mean?" Accelerator asked making the two flinched in surprise, earlier, this boy quietly listened to their conversation and followed them quietly from behind. Now that he is initiating the conversation, it actually send chills run down their spine. They can't help but think,

'How the hell can Mikoto get along with him?!'

"W-well, it's about the killings" Mikoto and Lucy stiffen, giving their attention to what the raven haired ice mage is going to say, Magnolia s neighboring town suffered from those too and quiet worse, 5 families were attacked and since there is no wizard guild residing in that town, those horrific event happened for two days"

"Earlier this week?! How come the news arrived only this morning?"

He shrugged

"I don't know, anyway, those bastards are here in Magnolia, they already have their victims and I'm so sure that they're also the ones responsible for the destruction at Magnolia forest! I will not forgive them!" His fist clenched and he gritted his teeth.

"Same here, I really want to teach them a lesson, but we can't act without further order from Master or Erza" Lucy replied as she slump her head at the table. All this happenings is driving her crazy, and the fact that there is some creepy killer out there frightened her, what if she encounters them on her way home? Surely she can't take on someone who is so skilled in the art of killing. If killing can be considered an art.

"Let's sneak out" That got her attention, she looked at Gray sheepishly then frown.

"Oh no no no no, we're not doing it again, tell me we're not, I already have a trauma just because of that one, I'm not doing it again" she said pulling her knees to her chest and hugging it, a certain red haired appearing in her mind.

"Do you not care about the innocent people that might get involve and have their lives wasted just because of some bastard taking it away from them?" He slammed his hands at the table, earning some little attention from the others.

"I do.. but"

"Are you going or not? Don't worry, I'll protect you to the best of my abilities" He said, putting a hand to his chest and looking at her with determined eyes.

"Fine! I really hate it when you know how to bend me to your whim" she said grumpily while pouting.

"It's not a whim and hey! I mean what I said, I'll protect you" He said looking deep into her eyes, he hold her right hand firmly as if to confirm what he just said.

Lucy can't help but blush, she looked away and forcefully hid a smile.

"I-I trust you then.."

The two stayed like that for a matter of seconds until..

"I hate it when I'm the one who has to ruin such a touching scene but my, are we left out, I have no idea what the two of you plan on doing but we'll go with you" Mikoto suddenly said snapping the two from their fairy tale state. They both look away and blush earning them a bored look from Accelerator.

"No! It's dangerous, we can't let a normal person go with us" Lucy replied, being the one who first realize what she just said.

"You two might get killed, and that will be our burden to carry" Gray added, crossing his arms.

"Ho? Then go carry it, it's not like I care, but if you don't take us with you, we are going to inform that red haired monster what you are going to do behind the scenes" Accelerator said, giving them his intense gaze that make the scientist of Academy City beg for their lives.

Both of them shivered, not because of the intense gaze but because of a certain red haired appearing in their mind. If word got out about their little act of justice. They're dead.

And knowing full well what Erza will do..

"Fine! Fine! You two can tag along" He sigh in defeat.

'Maybe this is a bad idea?'

* * *

**Author's Corner**

Hi! I'm sorry if it's short and not that great but hey I did my best. I'm a little depressed cause I can't join J.S prom. due to financial problem of our family. Still, I can't do anything about it, can I? Poverty sucks. I'm so sorry about the wrong grammar and typos, English is my second language and I'm not very good with it. No matter how hard I try, I just can't understand Subject-Verb Agreement. How I envy the Editor-in-chief of our school's newspaper. He's so fluent that I want to slap him in the face and ask him how the hell are you so good. Haha XD I'm having weird thoughts na. By the way, I made this story to improve myself in English language, so please point out my mistakes and please teach me xD, I'm being desperate na that I'm asking you to teach me XD. But please, no insults. And thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it a lot.  
Till the next chapter!

**P.S **Ang galing ko daw? Edi wow .


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Both works aren't mine and never will be**

**Oh, and thank you for beta reading this :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Evening Trap**

The forest was illuminated by the moonlight as the silence stretch as it was eternal. The cold wind passed by and rustled the leaves creating an eerie and creepy sound as if the whole forest was hunted. There was no chirping of the lively birds singing a beautiful and cheery song, only the occasional appearance of unfamiliar and odd animals. Four figures walked through the forest. This figures had no destination. They were just patrolling and hunting the killers that dare took away a person's life without second thoughts.

"There's nothing here" Lucy groaned, rubbing both of her hands at her shoulder attempting to brush away the coldness that slowly was creeping into her system.

"I have a strong feeling that something will happen, so we gotta keep moving" Gray said, walking ahead of the group acting as the leader. They were near the border and at a safe distance where any explosions or fights couldn't be heard or noticed by the citizens of Magnolia, but if the worst came to worst and a large scale fight break out, they feared that someone may notice and inform the guild or someone from the guild notices.

"Good thing there's a moon tonight" Mikoto muttered as she follows silently from behind, Accelerator at her front. She felt weird, she still needed to adjust to the reality that her magnetic field couldn't detect any electrical appliances or devices.

She halted her steps when Lucy suddenly stopped, she pulled something from her pouch which was hanging from her belt and raised it in the air. She look closely so as Accelerator who glance at Lucy.

"Gate of the clock key, I open thee " The air came and flattered her hair as a pale yellow light enveloped Lucy. Mikoto couldn't help but watch in amazement as the mage stood performing her magic, "Horologium!" A clock with the same size as an adult man appeared making its fancy entrance. It stretch its arms and legs before spinning its hands and bowed slightly at Lucy.

Before Mikoto could make her comment, Lucy was already inside of Horologium

"It's warm in here, so let's continue walking," Lucy says.'

Mikoto stared then blink, she thought something amazing would happen, she thought Lucy would use some kind of magic that will provoke their enemy. Do not get her wrong, she wasn't insulting her magic, in fact she thought it was convenient. It was just that... never mind, she couldn't voice it out.

They continued walking when all of a sudden, a shadow passed by them, it made a creepy laugh, a laugh resembling to the one of a witch. They were about to follow it when another one passed by and it was followed by tens, then by twice the number. Countless faceless shadow circled around them, laughing creepily now and then.

"W-what are they?!" Mikoto yelps ducking her head and covering it with both of her hands.

'"What is happening?! Kyaa!" That's what Lucy says'

"EVERYONE GET DOWN! ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Cold lances flew and struck the shadows that were hovering around them. The shadows scattered for a brief second then returned circling around them. He tried his luck for a few times but his attempts were futile, it wouldn't do any damage nor shove them away.

"W-what?!" The shadows closed the distance between them and engulf the group until their surroundings turned into pure black.

* * *

Lucy woke up, she didn't understand but her head seems dizzy for some reason. She slowly got up massaging her head with her right hand. She blinked few times before looking at her surroundings, her eyes were blurry, but she still could tell that it was night and they were still in the forest. She stood up, but then quick to step back when she saw a white figure. She was about to summon a spirit when she recognized the white figure.

Accelerator, Mikoto's friend.

"W-where are we? Where are the others?!" She asked hysterically, her eyes already recovered and she can now see everything clearly. The man in front of him seems calm, not even bothered and looked unaffected that they were separated from Gray and Mikoto.

"Gone" he simply replied with his hands in his pockets. He continued to look around, there was no sign of destruction and fight. There wasn't even a trace of their companion, just the dimly lit surroundings that gave Lucy a creepy feeling.

Realizations struck her like lightning, her body shook uncontrollably, it dawn upon her like an arrow stuck in the heart.

'What should I do? I'm left to protect Accelerator' she thought

She couldn't let the both of them die and she certainly couldn't leave Accelerator alone. What if something happened to him? She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out loud. What if the enemies found them? She won't be able to protect the both of them. She couldn't let Accelerator die, she had to protect him.

"W-what do you mean? Let's go find them" Lucy suggested as she holds the hem of her skirt.

"Then let's get going, stop acting like a crybaby, damn, you agreed to this fucking sneaking out and now you're fidgeting afraid? Tch" He clicked his tongue and strode past her, not even glancing back to call her. She stared wide eyed at his back, taken aback by those harsh words. She heaved a deep breath and started following him, she couldn't let Accelerator walk alone, their enemies could be nearby and watching them.

* * *

"So, can you tell me where are we?" Mikoto asked following Gray as they walked through the forest. The moment they woke up, they started to look for their companion. She couldn't help but inwardly sigh knowing Lucy was stuck with the Antisocial monster. She wasn't worried about him, as far as she knows Accelerator that he would eventually use his ability when the situation demanded it. Her legs hurt for almost an hour of walking but they couldn't stop now that the enemies had started their move.

"I'm not sure what part... but I'm positive that we're still at the forest" He said, not even sparing her a glance, his guard active for any sneak attack. She met Gray as a somewhat cheerful guy, but now that he was in action, she realized that he really was taking his job seriously.

"How come? I thought were familiar with this forest" She rub both of her palms with each other in an attempt to brush the cold off as she continued following Gray to God knows where.

"I am, but for some reason, it feels like we're being played at. I can't seem to find the exit." Their surroundings started to darken due to the tall and thick trees that towered above each other. The cold wind blew and made the leaves dance. The round bright moon still was shining from above and it was still somewhere near dawn.

It gave her creeps whenever she look at the old trees with huge and bulge roots in which a person could fit in.

"A maze huh?" She mused, putting her hand at her chin. Mikoto Misaka is known in Academy City as the 3rd Level 5, The Railgun. She is also known as the strongest Electromaster, partly because of her strong perception that allowed her to easily detect any sister ability of hers and counter it.

She suddenly stopped, frozen. Gray looked at her in confusion, he was about to ask when she suddenly sprang to action. Snapping out of her stupor, she hastily ran and tackled down Gray to the ground just as a green beam of light passed by, barely missing them.

"W-what..?" Gray managed to utter, he was about to ask Mikoto his question when she suddenly grab his hand and pulled him up, his knees grind with the ground and he hisses. He quickly steady his footing as he looked at Mikoto's troubled expression. Raising his hand to touch her shoulder, she suddenly pulled his hand and ran just when another green beam of light passed.

"RUN!" She yelps, running as fast as she could while holding Gray's hand. Another beam of light aimed at them but they kept dodging them.

Gray, having quickly to react stopped and pulled her with him. He stood still and crossed his hand.

"Ice Make: Shield!" A cold shield made of ice appeared in front of them, shielding them from the attacker. Mikoto's eyes widen, her eyes filled of horror as she tugged on Gray's arms, pulling him away from his shield, she didn't even noticed the fact that Gray is now shirtless.

"IDIOT! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Closing her eyes and pulling him with all her might she managed to pulled him even just by a little margin. A bright beam of light collided with his shield and tore its defenses making a big gaping hole in it before completely annihilating it. His shield didn't even managed to stop it on its tracks and graze Gray's side. He fell on top of Mikoto.

"Guhh..!" He grimaced, holding his side.

Despite the wound on his side, he stood up and the two of them continued running as a rain of green beam of light chase them.

"AT YOUR RIGHT!" Mikoto yell as she dodge to her left escaping yet another beam of light.

"What is that thing?!" Gray asked hysterically.

She didn't have enough time to answer as he pulled Gray down.

"GET DOWN!" She hissed, the both of them ducked as a rain of beam of light passed by, aimed at every direction. It destroyed the huge trees around them and they crouched to take cover.

The bright light of the moon lit their surroundings when the tall trees were took down. They both look up to see yet another devastation in Magnolia forest.

A silhouette of a woman appeared in the shadows and Mikoto gasped, her feet rooted to the ground as she stiffen. Her body shook and she hug herself as Gray place his hand at her shoulder, shaking her.

"Mikoto?! Hey Mikoto what's wrong?!"

She stared at the woman and managed to utter words that she didn't expect will come out of her mouth in her stay in this world.

"M-Mugino?!"

* * *

**Author's corner**

Sorry for the short chapter, I just want to update. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm just a no good when it comes to fight scene. Oh, and about the Gray x Lucy. I really don't know what appeared in my mind, I'm a fan of Natsu x Lucy that's for sure, anyway, I'm sorry about that.

Please review! No insults cause I'm trying my best! English is my second language.

P.S~ Gutom na ako/


End file.
